La estrella que cae en un beso
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Shaoran sólo quiere besarla de una vez, por eso ha vuelto a Hong Kong, por eso y porque la ama con locura. Pero todavía tienen catorce años y son muy tímidos, no saben de qué manera comenzar las cosas... o terminarlas.


_Otro fic breve. CCS no me pertenece, es de Clamp._

_Espero que les guste, me hubiese gustado saber cómo fue esta escena._

La estrella que cae en un beso

Por Ruby P. Black

Tienen sólo catorce años. Y aunque cualquier otro par estaría haciendo cosas en el armario de escobas, ellos no han pasado de sonrojos y tomarse las manos. Lo cual era normal considerando que se enamoraron entre mejillas ruborizadas y palabras balbuceadas.

La mañana era preciosa, lejos del frío invierno que los había azotado hacia poco tiempo. Por lo que podía ir caminando a buscar a la casa de su… su novia. Sí, Sakura Kinomoto. La misma niña de cabello castaño, con el cuerpo que quita el aire (con esa debilidad de Shaoran por lo atlético), con una sonrisa que anuncia que todo estará bien y un muñeco que cuando quiere se puede convertir en un enorme león y ponerle una pata encima.

Había salido con tiempo de su propio hogar, temiendo que la niña se pudiese haber quedado dormida una vez más; pero sus suposiciones eran incorrectas porque, por una vez, ella le esperaba en la entrada con su maletín y una de esas sonrisas especiales sólo para él.

− "Buenos días, Shaoran" – dijo ella con un rubor intenso mientras se apoyaba en sus hombros y le besaba suavemente la mejilla.

Él alcanzó a ponerle una mano en la cintura antes de que la muchacha se separara, ajena a su intento de querer retenerla.

− "¿Cómo has dormido?" – le preguntó Shaoran mirándola directo a los ojos. Su color favorito le saludó en los bonitos orbes llenos de magia y brillo – "¿Kero terminó el juego?"

− "Sí, se la pasó toda la tarde para terminarlo, así que finalmente anoche pude dormir"

− "Si querías podrías haberte venido a mi casa"

− "Eh…" – se le escapó un balbuceo y su rostro adquirió un fuerte carmesí que a él le pareció adorable. Aunque ya deberían haber pasado esa época y el chino podría besarla como venía deseando.

La miró de reojo en lo que ella cambiaba de tema y le contaba sobre las prácticas de animadoras; quería darle un simple beso, conocer el sabor de sus labios y aferrarse a su cintura con cariño. Parecía que hasta se lo hacía a propósito, humedeciéndose la boca con la lengua y arrimándose tanto para besarle la mejilla, o acariciarle la mano suavemente. ¿No podían esperar sus hormonas un poco más para despertar? Aunque iba más allá de eso, la quería, tanto que dolía y ahora que la tenía de vuelta, quería aprovechar cuanto pudiera para estar a su lado.

− "Shaoran, ¿estás bien?" – ella abrió grandes los ojos y le miró. Esas miradas que le daba cuando se sonrojaba intensamente y ella no entendía nada.

− "Uhm… sí, no te preocupes"

Besar… besar, besar, besar.

¡Su madre lo azotaría si viera que había vuelto a Japón sólo por esa idea fija y no por sus estudios! ¡¿Amor?! ¡Qué demonios!

Llegaron a la puerta del instituto y él la detuvo jalando de su mano. Sus miradas se encontraron y él la sujetó de las mejillas dispuesto a besarla, pero también dándole tiempo a que se acostumbrara a la idea. Sakura seguía siendo muy niña en muchos aspectos pero estaba seguro de que ella también quería.

− "¡Sakurita, Li!" – exclamó una voz cantarina, como de duende – "¡Oh no interrumpí el primer beso de Sakura! ¡Y ni siquiera tenía la cámara conmigo!"

− "Hoe…"

- "Está bien, Daidouji, no… no estaba pasando nada" – la vergüenza de los primeros tiempos de la que era víctima se había ido, reemplazada por una leve sensación de enojo.

Volvió a tirar de su novia y entraron los tres juntos al instituto seguidos de los lloriqueos de Tomoyo y distintos balbuceos de la castaña que no entendía bien de qué iba la conversación. Estaba sofocada.

− "¿Era cierto? ¿Ibas a besarme?" – le dijo de pronto antes de sentarse en su lugar, justo un puesto delante de él. El profesor aún no había llegado y cada uno estaba en sus propios asuntos. Shaoran levantó el rostro para verla y suspiró con una leve coloración en sus mejillas, casi imperceptible. Excepto para Sakura, quien se había inclinado un poco hacia él.

− "¿Quieres que lo haga?"

Pareció meditarlo mientras los pensamientos del chino viajaban de un _"¡Claro que sí quiere!"_ a un _"¡Por favor, que ella quiera!"_

− "Sí, claro que sí, Shaoran. Quiero que tú me des mi primer beso" – rubor y algo parecido a expectación en el estómago. Eso y el barullo hecho por los demás. ¿Ahí mismo? ¿Sería eso apropiado?

− "¿Sabían ustedes que los primeros besos se remontan a la época medieval? En esos tiempos, los primeros besos…"

El rostro de ojos casi cerrados de Yamazaki apareció en medio de ellos, cortando el momento que se había dado. El entumecimiento, los deseos, la necesidad. Todo había ido a parar a algún rincón del cual sería difícil volverlo a sacar.

Enojado. Tan enojado estaba Shaoran que ni siquiera escuchó a su amigo o vio como Chiharu se lo llevaba jalándolo de una oreja. Tan enojado que no vio como Sakura agachaba el rostro y decepcionada se sentaba en su puesto. Tan enojado que apretó fuerte los puños sintiendo que algo estaba en contra de ellos y que quizás no debería obsesionarse tanto con el tema. ¿Pero qué podían esperar de él si apenas tenía catorce? Además, se trataba de Sakura, la chica que lo había vuelto loco de una forma única, _mágica._

Pasó toda la hora de matemática dándole vueltas al asunto, planeando y reformulando. Luego, recordó que sus mejores ideas se daban cuando se dejaba actuar impulsivamente. De esta forma, apenas tocó el timbre del receso, tomó a su novia de la mano y salió corriendo con ella pisándole los talones. Caminó por el pasillo escudriñando un lugar privado hasta que al fin encontró una salita vacía que no se usaba hasta el final de la jornada.

− "Sakura, no soy bueno para crear momentos" – le dijo apresurado – "Prefiero simplemente vivirlos"

Y sin otro preámbulo, la acercó del cuello y juntó sus labios. La tímida expresión de un cariño que lo había superado casi todo, incluida una distancia enorme. Sus labios inmóviles eran suaves y un poco húmedos, mientras el olor del perfume femenino se colaba en sus sentidos dejándolos fuera de eje.

Ella se colgó de su cuello y tuvo que ponerse de puntas de pie para alcanzar mejor la caricia. Dejó que sus labios se abrieran un poco, ahondando el gesto apenas un tramo. Convirtiéndolo en un beso suave pero un palmo más intenso, donde sus alientos se mezclaban y sus cabezas se movían mejor. Él la abrazó de la cintura atrayéndola y se inclinó sobre ella, tratando de sentirla lo más posible.

Pero el aire también les faltaban y esa atmósfera en la que ambos estaban sumidos comenzaba a obnubilarlos.

− "Shaoran…"

− "Te quiero"

Sin saber absolutamente nada del entorno, comenzaron un segundo, un tercero y una lista eterna de caricias iguales, ajenos a que una morena filmaba la escena con una sonrisa soñadora. Ajenos a que el tiempo seguía y el mundo giraba mientras ellos se sumían en esa burbuja. En su propia burbuja.

**Fin**

_Espero que les haya gustado, a mí personalmente me gustó. Ha sido bastante raro, ¿no les parece? Bueno, ya saben, cualquier cosa que necesiten me escriben. _

_Les dejo todo mi cariño y quiero darles infinitas gracias por todos los reviews, favoritos, alertas, que recibo diariamente. Me endulzan la vida y el corazón._

_¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
